


she'll be the calm to his storm

by kissingenemies



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Book: New Moon, F/M, Shapeshifting, Vampires, YOU SHOULD ALL READ THAT ASAP, b/c i'm trash for these two, ever since I've read the best fic ever for this ship, which was The Devil You Know by Unseelie_Sidhe and ChaoticJen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissingenemies/pseuds/kissingenemies
Summary: they felt too much and so acted as if they felt nothing at all./ / drabble / /





	she'll be the calm to his storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unseelie_Sidhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseelie_Sidhe/gifts), [ChaoticJen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticJen/gifts).



> I have this terrible problem where I can never finish any story I start because my writing is too meh and I'm too much of a perfectionist, and in the end I just end up quitting everything (seriously, if I could quit life I would but I'm not really suicidal so… yeah, that's how fucked up my perfectionism is) because I don't think any of it is up to the standards I set up. But I have too many ideas where shipping is concerned, and my head is already quite full of them, so I just figured _what the heck_ it's not like drabbles follow any sort of rule.
> 
> "All The King's Horses" by Karmina is totally this story's song.

 

* * *

"They fit together because they had too many pieces for anyone else to puzzle out."

* * *

 

 

In the midst of her being carved open by Edward's words and dealing with Jacob's cold shoulder, he came in.

Swooped in, actually.

He's loud and intrusive, and she thinks he may be the very definition of chaotic.

Did she mention Chaos always has been her favorite out of all the Gods?

* * *

She was the girl who ran with vampires. The one who fell in love with the very same people whom wouldn't hesitate to suck her dry, to leech everything that made her her - whoever that was.

She was petite and fragile at first glance, the very picture of her standing off against the pack was comical, and so he laughed and sneered and taunted. But first impressions are good for shit when she is the girl who demands they tell her what they were doing to Jacob, that they leave him alone.

She is the girl who matches every single barb thrown her way. The girl who sees the rage in his eyes, the hatred that is ever present there, and doesn't cower - no, she slapped him.

And he is out of control at the very sight of her in that one moment. Looking as if she can't quite believe she behaved that way either. As if she suddenly doesn't even recognize the person that she is. But he does. For the first time he sees her, and suddenly there is no restraining him and who he is. He wants to lay it all at her feet so that she can see him too.

It's only fair.

* * *

He was like a tsunami -– carrying everything and everyone that was on his way within his waves until they were all swirling so deeply below the surface that nothing could ever be found amidst the remains.

_He was destruction incarnate._

_For her. Because of her._

* * *

She was raw and undiluted energy, causing chain reactions wherever she went and in the lives of anyone she ever dared let in.

_She was too alive to live. She could only survive._

_Her light dimming along the way. And in her wake people could see again._

* * *

When they stopped thinking of each other as what others told them that they were, everything changed.

The world ceased its shifting when she no longer associated him with the adjectives  _troubled, dangerous_  and  _unhinged_.

Time itself seemed to stand still as he realized that she was capable of being much more than just his enemies' ally.

* * *

When they finally understood each other, the destruction he has always caused became nothing but an aftermath. Her conductivity no more.

The world continued its shifting and they were for once beautifully simple.

Because even in their simplicity they were still more than what any other could ever be – could ever handle.

Time passed far too fast. They were Paul Lahote and Isabella Swan and they fit together perfectly.


End file.
